


Forget Regret

by sergeantsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantsantiago/pseuds/sergeantsantiago
Summary: In which a rom-com has Jake and Amy discussing why they didn't get together sooner





	Forget Regret

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt @johnzocallaghan sent me was "jake and amy talk about their pining days" but tbh I don't think that's what happens here but yeah. Also 90% of this was written while I was half asleep so please be nice.
> 
> Title from Rent

“Babe?”

“Huh?”

“What are you thinking about?”

It’s the first day in about a month that they both have off - work has been crazy for the two of them - so it was not hard for Jake to convince her to have a lazy day in. The fact that she was awakened by a crash of thunder and heavy rain against the window of their room worked in his favor. They spent most of the morning in bed, Amy first doing that day’s crossword puzzle and then working on the ‘Christmas’ binder (which is currently almost as big as the wedding binder - turns out that spending the holiday with the Santiagos, at her parents’ insistence, needs thorough and careful planning, especially when it comes to getting presents for everyone), Jake playing Kwazy Cupcakes and watching videos of screaming animals in low volume so as not to annoy her. For lunch they had leftovers, which didn’t taste half as good as when they ordered the meal the previous night, but neither of them could be bothered to cook, so there were no complaints.

They’re on the couch now, the pouring rain reducing the view out of the window to mere inches, Jake’s head on Amy’s lap, a random rom-com playing on the TV. They only chose to watch this particular movie because it was the first thing that popped up when they opened Netflix. Neither of them wanted to repeat what happened the last time they had decided to watch something - they spent the two hours they would have used for the movie going through all the titles available and choosing what to watch (and going to bed without actually watching something). Five minutes into the movie she was already bored (rom-coms aren’t really her thing), but a quick glance at Jake was enough to know that he was enjoying it, or at least that it had his attention. She decided to busy herself making mental notes of everything she would need to add to the binder, her fingers running slowly through Jake’s curls.

At some point, she noticed, he turned away from the TV and fixed his eyes on the ceiling. She knows her husband well enough to know when there is something on his mind, so she stayed silent, waiting for the moment when he’s ready to talk. But it's been almost an hour and his attention hasn’t gone back to the movie.

“What?” he asks, rolling so that he’s lying on his back and looking up at her with a hint of a frown. 

Her free hand finds its way to his chest, where she subconsciously begins to trace random patterns. “What are you thinking about?” she repeats, her voice soft, encouraging.

He puts a hand over hers and squeezes it lightly, a small smile appearing on her face when she notices his wedding ring glistening with the light coming from the TV. They’ve been married for months but she’s still not used to the feeling of seeing the ring on his finger, and the way her stomach jumps when she does so. “Us.”

“Us?” she echoes, her eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

“Yeah, the movie got me thinking…” he trails off, turning his face to the TV but going back to his previous position only a moment later. “Watching it from the outside, it seems really stupid that the guy won’t tell the lady how he feels and pine for her instead, especially because it’s obvious that she likes him back.”

“There wouldn’t be a movie then,” she says, turning her attention to the TV only to see the main characters making out under the rain while dreamy music plays in the background. That’s the thing with rom-coms - from the moment the movie begins you know how it is going to end. “Wait,” she adds a moment later, her eyes returning to him. “What does that have to do with us?”

“Really, Ames?” he chuckles. “That’s literally us before we got together - liking each other and being too dumb to do something about it.” He sits up and turns to face her, his hair an adorable, messy fluff. “We could have gotten together, like, a year before we did.”

“But  _ you _ did something about it.” She moves closer to him until their thighs touch and rests her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers and giving it a little squeeze. “Before you went undercover.”

“ _ Exactly _ , the worst possible moment. If I had said something  _ before- _ ”

“I think it was a good thing that we weren’t together back then.”

A frown forms on his face “What? Why?”

Amy sighs, her eyes fixed on their intertwined fingers. “You would have still gone undercover.” She gives his hand a little squeeze, his wedding ring hard against her skin. “It would have been yet another time that we’d be apart for a long time. We’ve already gone through too many of those.”

“That’s fair,” he says, leaning to place a kiss on her hair.

“It’s actually  _ my _ fault we didn’t get together sooner,” she adds a moment later. “I should have broken up with Teddy long before I did. I guess I was just… scared? I didn’t want to admit to myself that I liked you.”

“Good old Teddy dropped that bomb on me,” he chuckles. “Now  _ that _ was a fun trip.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Okay, but, if you didn’t know you liked me it technically doesn’t count as being stupid,” he points out, freeing his hand and wrapping that arm around her shoulders. She has a better view of his face from this position, and the way his lips are slightly curved makes her insides fuzzy. She really does love this man more than anything in the world. “Being stupid is when you don’t act on your very obvious feelings - obvious to yourself and to everyone around you.  _ Everyone _ knew I liked you.”

“Subtlety is not your strong point, babe,” she says with a smirk.

He brings his free hand to his chest in mock offence. “Hey! I can be subtle!”

“It’s not a bad thing!” she’s quick to add, smiling widely now. “It’s just a fact. I do notice the way you look at me when we’re at work and I go up to the bullpen, you know.”

“Well, of course you do. I don’t try to hide it. I don’t  _ have _ to hide it because we’re married, and if I wanna smile at my amazing beautiful wife when I see her, I can do it.”

She leans forward and presses his lips against his in a soft, sweet kiss. When she wants to return to her previous position, though, his hands suddenly on her waist won’t let her, and he pulls her forward until his back meets the couch, Amy on top of him. She needs to adjust herself in order to be comfortable, and when she does, she rests her head on his chest.

“Back to the being stupid thing,” he begins after a moment, a hand slowly moving up and down her back, “you didn’t-”

“You weren’t stupid either. You tried to move on, dated someone else, broke up - it’s only natural that you didn’t want to jump into a relationship so soon after that.”

He presses a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment. “Well, I do feel stupid. After I got over my relationship with Sophia, you were all I could think about. I wanted to be with you so badly but I was too stupid to do anything about it, and I just… I feel like we’ve wasted so much time.”

She lifts her head so that she’s facing him, her eyes fixed on his. “Maybe we did, but I’m glad things happened the way they did. If they hadn’t, we wouldn’t be where we are now. I think we got together in a moment when we both were ready to be in a relationship. If it had happened before, who knows, maybe we wouldn’t have lasted more than a couple of months.” She brings the hand that she’s not using to prop her head on to his face, her thumb stroking his cheek softly.

“You think?”

She nods, leaning forward to brush her lips against his. “Seeing how things worked out for us, I can safely say that it’s a good thing that we didn’t rush into anything.”

“We had sex on our first official date.”

She rolls her eyes, her lips pressed so as to keep herself from smiling. “Do you regret that?”

“Are you kidding me? Absolutely not.”

She chuckles and presses her lips against his once more. “Good. And, you know, it might have taken us some time to get together, but we have our entire lives to make up for it.”

“I love you so much, Ames.” His voice is low, his gaze filled with affection. His lips are slightly curved in a soft smile that warms up her insides and makes her think that she’s the luckiest person in the world.

“I love you so much too.”

The hand on her back pulls her closer to him, and her arms move around him, her head buried in the crook of his neck. She needs to stop herself from placing light kisses on his skin - and fails to do it a couple of times. She can feel the rise and fall of his chest with his breathing, slow and steady. She meant what she said - they have the rest of their lives ahead of them and she’s determined to make the most of every single day.


End file.
